Smallville: Clark Makes Lana Cry
by RedSoxfan15
Summary: Lana wants to have so much sex with Clark, so she tries to please him sexually. But Clark pushes her away and wants Lois instead. Rated M For strong graphic sex and nudity


**Smallville: Clark Makes Lana Cry**

Lana brought Clark up to his barn. "I'm gonna make this the best day of your life," she said.

"Shut the hell up," said Clark. "You're not slutty enough anymore. You got unhot towards the middle of season 5."

"Clark," said Lana laughing. "Stop being a total douchehat."

"I'm dead serious bitch."

You mean, you don't miss this?" said Lana, as she pulled down her jeans to reveal her thong, a blue one

"No chance in hell."

Lana pushed him onto his couch, and pulled off her top to reveal her Nicodemus bra.

"I wore this in season 1, episode 15, when you all horny for me."

"You had a nice body then. Now you're too damn skinny."

Lana undid his pants, and pulled out his dick, and started sucking it.

"Super-cum in my mouth."

"It won't get hard," said Clark.

Lana was upset. His dick wasn't hard.

'I know what'll get your cock in the mood."

Lana pulled off her panties and put her pussy on Clark's dick, and began moving back and forth. She was having the time of her life, but Clark wasn't smiling. His dick still wasn't hard. Lana stopped moving her pussy around.

"What the fuck Clark!" she cried. "I'm half naked. I've exposed my pussy and your cock won't fuck it. Whats wrong baby?"

"You suck," said Clark. "I go for hotter people now."

"Buuuttttttt CCCLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRKKKKKK," she moaned, pulling off her bra, and her titties bounced. "Don't you wanna... FUUUUCCCCKKK these?"

Lana put on some trashy slut music and started dancing and rubbing her titties, and masturbating with her pussy.

Clark turned off the music and gave her back her bra and panties.

"Put these back on, bitch," he said.

Lana grabbed her underwear and put it back on. "What the fuck Clark? Do you not think I'm hot anymore?"

"yep," said Clark. "I can't believe I kept you till season 7, cause after our 100th episode is when you started to get fugly."

"Did you just call me fugly?"

"yep."

"Fuck you, motherfucker!" cried Lana. "Well then, tell me just who the fuck you think is better at fucking?"

"Fuckin' Lois Lane!" called Clark, and out from behind a mirror, came Lois dressed up in her Bunny outfit.

"This is Lois from season 9, i forget the number of the episode, but it's called Charade. In one her hottest, sluttiest moments!"

"That's right, bitch," said Lois. "Clark loves me now. And if you ever try to fuck him again, I will have my father kill you."

"Is that a threat?" cried Lana. But before Lois could reply, she was already kissing Clark.

Lana was getting jealous. She began to pull down her bra again, and revealed her titties. 'Look at these Clark!" she said.

Then Lois pulled off her Bunny outfit to reveal her corset from Crimson. She unzipped Clark's pants and began to suck his dick. Lana was getting really jealous. She pulled down her panties, so that she was fully nude, once again. "Lick my wet, slimey pussy, motherfucker!" screamed Lana.

"I want this cock to give me a fucking beating of a lifetime!" called Lois, done sucking, with cum on her lips. "Fucking rape me, Clark Kent! Fuck my pussy. I hasn't been fucked since Butterfly Effect 2!"

"That long?" cried Clark. "that was 2007. Ok."

Lana was fuming. She was so jealous, she felt like she was going to cry. She peaked at Clark's dick. It was hard for Lois.

Lois pushed Clark onto the couch and ripped off her Crimson outfit to reveal her stripper outfit. "Season 10, episode 3," said Clark. 'Where were you then?" he asked Lana.

Lana couldn't take it anymore. she was standing there naked. But she was tough. She wouldn't let it bother her. "My outfits are better!" she cried.

Lois pulled off her outfit's pants, and shook her naked ass in front of Clark's face, and placed her pussy on top of Clark's dick, and began to move around.

"uh, uh, uh," she moaned moving back and forth. "Fuck cum into my pussy with your massive cock you fuckin' pussy lover!" Lois bent her upper body backwards while still moving around, and then sat upright again. Slowly, while still moving back and forth on Clark, she moved her hands towards her straps on her top and slowly pulled them off her shoulder. When they were off her shoulder, she grabbed near the boob area and pulled the rest of the outfit off, to reveal her titties. She then flipped over and went sideways, as Clark began fucking her doggystyle.

"uh, uh, Clarkk," said Lois, as Clark thrusted behind her. "uh, baby, that feels so good, uh, uh, FUCK YES, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Uh, uh, cummmmmmmmm shot... uhhhhh."

Lana was pissed. She threw Lois off of Clark, grabbed Clark's dick, and put in her pussy, got sideways, and began to make Clark thrust. "uh, uh, oh, Clark, sweetie, my pussy feels better. NOW CUM PUSSYFUCKER!"

"Get off me bitch!" said Clark, kicking her off him, and bringing Lois back into the fold.

'What the fuck, Clark? Are you fuckin serious?"

Lois got on top of Clark again, and positoned herself below Clark, grabbed his dick, and stuck it in between her tits. Clark began to thrust, as Lois big titties, bounced up and down and from side to side. her titties were never fucked like this before.

"UUUUUHHHHHHHH," she moaned. "titfuck me to eternity, FUCKING YES! YES! UH UH MY TITTIES FEEL SO GOOD NOW THAT... UH UH UH, Yes, yes YES!... YOU'RE FUCKING THEM. GIVE MY TITTIES CUM... UH UH YES UH YES THATS WHAT IM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT! UH, KEPP FUCKING, UH, UH..." cried Lois, as Clark cummed in her tits. Lois took her hand and rubbed them through his jack and licked her hands clear of cum. "I'm gonna give you a hand," said Lois.

Lois knelt down and grabbed Clark's dick, and started jacking it off. So much jizz shot up into Lois's face that she licked it off her lips and she couldn't close her eyes because her eyes were glued open from the jizz. Lana was fuming. She pushed Lois aside and knelt down in front of Clark. "I'll do something better," she said. "I'll give you another blowie as long as I get my fuckin tits fucked. They've never been fucked. I want all of your cum in between my titties so I can lick your cum into my mouth and still have you in me!" And Lana grabbed Clark, threw themselves onto the couch, with her below Clark, grabbed his dick, and stuck it between her titties.

She made Clark thrust. "uh, uh, Clark, sweetie, uh, uh, YES MUTHERFCKER! THAT FEEEEELLLLLSSS, uh uh uh uh, so... fuckin good... FUCKING FUCK MY FUCKING TITTIES YOU TITFUCKER!"

"Shut up bitch!" said Clark, and stopped thrusting.

Lana got back up. Why was Clark rejecting her? "You don't like my twat anymore? Hey, where did she come from? And why are they fondling each other's titties? They're cousins!"

"Hot cousins," said Clark. "Hello Chloe."

"Hi Clark. Stick your super-cock in my awesome twat and i'll blow you off while I play with Lois's tits and make out with her."

So Clark layed Chloe down on top of him on the couch and began to thrust, while Chloe, nude, started making out with Lois and they started sucking each other titties.


End file.
